Welcome to the Madhouse!
by Varmint
Summary: Seven teens. Seven different states of mind and sanity. And with two fun security guards, one nice doctor, a slightly out of it nurse, and two cowardly extra security officers, that can only spell disaster. Join Wally and his group of make-shift 'friends' as they try to find their way around the Mt. Justice Sanitarium. AU, various pairings, and a twisted sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, somewhere, over the canyon! Way up low!" Hummed a red headed boy as security escorted him to the newest session to try to get the boy to open up.

"Think he'll ever stop singing?" One of the guards asked, making his partner shake his head.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Hunt, but there's no way that someone this far gone is ever going to let go of his safety blanket." The other answered, making the biggest of the two sigh.

"Really, it's a shame what happened to this boy." Hunt said, then smiled sadly down at the boy as he looked up.

"Are we going to an ice cream shop, Mr. Big Nose?" He asked innocently, his green eyes wide with hope.

Hunter could only shake his head, "I'm sorry, Rudolph, but we can't take you to an ice cream shop yet."

Rudolph's hopeful eyes filled with tears, but the smallest adult quickly stepped forward. "_But_, if you behave in this session, I promise I'll come to your room during visiting hours and give you two scoops of ice cream."

Rudolph smiled widely at his promise, then looked forward to find a large white door with steel bars on each side.

"Do I have to go in, Mr. Shawn?" He asked in a small voice, making Shawn's heart break a little.

"I'm sorry, little guy, but this is a new way to make you better." He explained, making Rudolph pout slightly.

"But I don't wanna. The doctors are always mean, Mr. Shawny." Rudolph whimpered, making Hunter sigh gently.

"Kid, we'll be with you the whole time. We'll be standing on either side of the door to make sure that nothing bad happens to you kids." Hunter explained, grasping Rudolph's gently but tightly.

"You promise you'll be there?" Rudolph asked.

"We promise." Hunter told him while Shawn nodded.

"Okay..." He said, "I'll... I'll do it."

"Good." Both guards said at the same time, and soon enough they stood in front of two white doors, steel bars in place as they pushed inside.

"Ah, group, please welcome the last of us, Wallace West." Said a dark haired woman with a pearly white smile, all the while the other six teenagers in the room did their own thing.

The smallest of them, was moving his lips in an exaggeratedly fast speed, and seemed to be having a conversation with someone, but there was no one there. To his left there was a blonde girl who had her arms crossed and was glaring at nothing in specific, all the while the person beside her; who was a boy with black hair and bright blue eyes; also glared at nothing in particular. Beside him there was a small red headed girl who was looking around the room, almost afraid of what was going on. Then beside her there was a dark skinned boy with white hair who was just sitting still, not doing anything, and the last girl beside him was also dark haired with blue eyes, but she was smiling at nothing in particular.

Rudolph slowly walked towards the chair beside the dark haired girl, knowing that this was his spot, and slowly sat down. "Um..." He slowly said, watching as Shawn and Hunter moved to stand on either side of the door.

"Yes, Wallace?" The doctor asked, surprised that the boy was already going to speak.

"I'm not Wallace. My name's Rudolph." He said in a small voice, making the big teen with the dark hair and blue eyes scoff. "We don't really like talking about Wallace."

"We?" The blonde girl asked, somewhat intrigued. "Where did you get _this_ whack job from?"

Rudolph glared at her, but Shawn stepped in before he could say anything. "Artemis, if we do not speak about you and your past without your consent, why are you trying to make him feel bad?"

Rudolph nodded sadly and sank back into his chair, just wanting this whole session to be done with.

"Ok, let's not get into the past officer." The woman said as she stood up, not wanting the session to end before it even started. "We are all here so we can speak about our present problems and try to move forward."

The largest boy there glared at her, hating how nice she sounded. "Not all of us here have problems. Not all of us speak to people that aren't there," He said, pointing at Robin, "And not all of us believe there's more than one of us in our body."

Rudolph pouted at him and crossed his arms. "You're a mean person, Mr. Idiot. Mean people die horrible deaths." Then, something inside of the teen changed. His eyes became a darker green, his red hair seemed to get even wilder, and his voice got deeper and eviller. "Horrible deaths that can involve, but not limited to, chainsaws, chains, spiked bats, knives, guns, the game Russian Roulette, and many more things."

All was silent after this, all the while Shawn shook his head.

"Um, Walla- I mean Rudolph, we do not threaten fellow patients." The woman spoke, all the while Rudolph cocked his head to the side.

"Why the hell are you calling me Rudolph?" He asked, now slumped in his chair as he smirked up at the doctor. "My name's Wallace, lady. And you should be damn grateful you're meeting me."

She scoffed and glared at him, but shook her head. "Before Wallace makes an even bigger fool of himself, would anyone like to say why they're here?" She asked, looking around the people gathered in the circle of chairs.

Amazingly enough, the smallest teen there raised his hand. "Um... B-Bruce told me that I'm not supposed to be seeing my parents... Is that a reason?"

The doctor smiled kindly and was about to speak, but Wallace interrupted her. "Of course it's a reason, you idiot. You're not supposed to be speaking to people that aren't there."

The boy's eyes fell and he wrapped his arms around his knees, feeling ashamed of even speaking. "Hey, you don't have to be so mean to the kid." The blonde girl growled, making Wallace sneer at her.

"And you were nice to Rudolph? Why should I listen to you when you were hating on a poor boy?"

She glared at him and seemed to be ready to punch him, but Shawn stepped behind Wallace and placed his hand on him. "Come on, Wallace, no need to be so rude. She's still new to the hospital."

Wallace nodded, then smiled up at Shawn, his eyes going to a light emerald green and the frown lines leaving his face. "What's up, Shawn? Is the meeting over?"

Shawn smiled down at Wally, happy that he had finally made an appearance, then nodded towards the doctor. "You're in the middle of it, kid."

Wally looked at the rest of the room, noticed the sad kid and mad blonde, then sighed in frustration. "Wallace?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

Shawn nodded sadly, then Wally looked up at the rest of the group. "I'm so sorry about whatever Wallace said. I try to keep him under control, but it's really hard."

The blonde looked at him as if he were insane, then asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You turn from an innocent wimp named Rudolph to a jackass named Wallace and now you're trying to be what? A nice guy named Wally?!"

"Artemis, that is enough!" The doctor snapped at the blonde, making her growl in frustration. "Wally's condition is especially fragile, much like everyone else's here! There is no need to insult them on it!"

Now she sat back in her chair, crossing her arms in frustration, all the while Wally stared at her in shock.

"Anyways, let's try to get this show back on the road. Let's start with introductions." The doctor told them, making the biggest boy there scoff.

"You should've started off with that, you twit."

The woman smiled evilly at him, and said, "Nice to have your input on this, but I'll start this circus off with myself. My name is Dr. Diana Prince, and I've been working with disturbed teens and young adults for five years now. Now how about you introduce yourself, Mr. Broody?"

He sighed in annoyance and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "My name's Conner Kent."

"And why you're here, please." Diana told him, making him growl.

"I've got something called IED. Apparently, I love beating people into a bloody pulp." He growled, glaring all the time at Diana.

Hunter pushed off the wall, just to let the teen know that he was there, but was waved off by Diana. "He has to know I'm not afraid of him. It's the only way to start his treatment."

Hunter nodded but still had his pepper spray pulled out, seeing how that was what the guards used to not hurt any of the patients.

"Good, Conner. At least you know what you're problem is. Now, Artemis, introduce yourself."

The blonde was still brooding, but still spoke, "My name's Artemis Crock, I have no family anymore, I got into some drugs and gangs shit, and now I'm here because I'm apparently a psychopath."

The small boy beside her curled up even more after she said this, but said in a small voice, "My name's Richard Grayson, but I go by Robin. I still see my parents, even though other people have told me their dad."

Diana nodded, then turned to the dark skinned boy. "You're turn, Jackson."

He sighed and sat up, saying in a very formal tone, "To begin with, my name is Kaldur'ahm. And I do not belong in here. I belong in Atlantis."

Diana was somewhat taken aback by this, but there was a cough from the red headed girl beside him. "Well, before this gets anymore awkward, my name's Megan Morse, and I'm here because I'm a kleptomaniac."

"Good, good. See? You are all admitting that you have some kind of problems." Diana said, actually happy at this, then turned to the dark haired girl. "And you, Zatanna?"

The girl looked up at her with blank eyes, then she smiled wickedly and spoke in a cold and dark tone._ "Ruoy senob lliw eb deppans dna ruoy niks lliw liob ni eht tsekrad dna tsepeed tip ni surataraT."_

All was silent after she said this and lowered her head, leaving them all just stunned. Hunter cleared his throat, already used to the craziness that was spewed from the teenager's mouth, and motioned to Wally. "Your turn, kid."

The ginger smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, um, my name's Wally West and I have four other people inside of me."

And again, all of the other teens were shocked at his admission, but luckily the bell to end the session sounded.

"Well, this is the end to our little playdate." Diana announced, clapping her hands. "Zatanna, Artemis, and Megan will all be sharing a room, while Robin and Wally share one and Jackson and Conner share another. Officers Hunter and Shawn will take you to your rooms, and I will see you here tomorrow at the same hour."

And with that she walked out, leaving the teens with the two officers. "So, promise to act nice?" Shawn asked, leaving all the teens to roll their eyes.

Hunter chuckled at them, then motioned to the doors. "Line up and get going."

And with that, the seven teens all stood up and walked out, following Shawn as Hunter trailed behind their group.

Yep, just another day at Sunny Mt. Justice Sanitarium.

**New idea, seems good enough, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Robin, how long have you been in this sanitarium?" Wally asked from the top bunk, looking down at the small boy who was curled up in his bed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He looked up at Wally, who was peering down at him, and stuttered, "I-I... I've b-been h-here for a f-few years."

Wally hummed as he nodded, then asked, "Exactly how long, Bird Boy?"

"T-two or t-three years."

Wally's eyes softened at this, "Aw, you're just a fish compared to some of us."

Robin tilted his head to the side, wondering what the older boy meant, and Wally explained. "I've been here since I was eight years old, fish. I'm fifteen now."

"Oh." Robin gasped quietly, surprised that the older boy hadn't killed himself or anything like that. Seven years was a lot to be living in an Asylum.

"And there's a girl in here, Banshee we call her, been here for ten years. She's going to get released into the big people Asylum in just a few months." Wally informed, then continued telling Robin about the different patients. "And there's a boy in here, Joe Kerr's his name, but we call him Joker. He's been in here for twelve years now."

"What did they do to get in here?" Robin asked quietly, making Wally smile kindly at him.

And in one swift motion, Wally was sitting down beside him, an arm slung over his shoulder. "Banshee's been here for the longest, followed closely by me. She's a violent schizophrenic, and she's just not ready to be released out into the real world. Joker, on the other hand, is a psycho and sociopath."

"He murdered twenty people in cold blood when he was only seven years old. I've had the bad luck to meet him, and he's nobody to mess with." Somebody finished for Wally, making both boys look up at the door.

There stood Shawn and Hunter, Shawn holding a tray with four ice creams. "I promised Rudolph he'd get his ice cream after the meeting if it went well, and it kind of did, so we brought you two something." Shawn explained, walking into the room and placing the tray in the nightstand that was placed at the food of the bed.

Hunter grabbed his own and gave Wally his, and Shawn offered the last one to Robin. The boy looked from Wally to the two guards, "Are we allowed to have ice cream?" He asked, making Shawn smile kindly.

"The patients we think have done a good job get the privilege of ice cream once a month. And the best ones can get it once a week. And seeing how you're rooming with Wally and you have one of the best track records here, Hunt and I decided to give you some."

Robin nodded and thanked him as he bit into his ice cream, the four falling into a nice silence. "S-so, h-how are you and Wally so close?" Robin asked, looking at all of them with nervous eyes.

Hunter couldn't help but smile at the shyness that seemed to be the only thing Robin knew, then said, "We've been here for the seven years that Wally's been locked up. We were here when he first arrived and he was assigned to our block."

"Since then, many kids have come and gone, and some have stayed, but Wally's been the only one here that has been able to stay for so long and not make us hate him." Shawn finished, making Wally hide his face so they couldn't see his blush.

"S-so you... You k-kind of see him as y-your son?" Robin asked, looking from Shawn to Hunter.

Both men thought on the question for a little, then Shawn nodded. "Yeah, you could say that, kid. Heck, I've seen more of Wally than my own two kids!"

Wally smiled shyly at him, and his eyes were a gentler shade of green, with an innocent glint to it, and his face seemed to have gotten a bit fuller. More child-like. "Thank you, Mr. Shawn!" He said, his voice going back to that of a child's.

Shawn ruffled Rudolph's hair, all the while Robin stared in shock. Hunter, who was already used to Wally's change from himself into any of his other personalities, just continued eating his ice creaming, enjoying the sweet treat they got to enjoy once a week with Wally.

"B-but wait... If Wally's so good, why hasn't he been released?" Robin asked curiously, his stutter slowly leaving him as he got to know the people with him.

Shawn and Hunter both sighed and shook their heads at this, while Rudolph bowed his head. "I'm not supposed to be so many people, Roby-poo." He looked up again, but now he had tears in his eyes. "Wally still hasn't been able to leave this place because me and the rest of us don't want to release him."

Rudolph seemed to be close to tears, but Shawn quickly hugged him and said, "Hey, there's no need to feel bad. It's completely understandable why you don't want to let go of Wally. It's only normal to be selfish sometimes."

Rudolph sniffled and nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. "Why can't they let Wally go? We're not a danger to society."

Shawn Hunter sighed and shook his head, patting the boy on the back. "We know that, Rudolph... But... It's a very difficult situation, what you have. Difficult and fragile."

And then Rudolph's contorted into a glare, frown lines appearing once more as his eyes darkened and his hair became even wilder. "Translation to that is: Wally's fucking insane and he ain't going nowhere."

Hunter only shook his head as Wallace reappeared, then turned to Robin. "You'll be used to his change of moods after a while. The way to deal with Rudolph is either ignoring him or showing him you don't really care about what he's saying."

Wallace glared at him and crossed his arms, leaning into the wall beside the bed, deciding that he just wanted to observe the fish before he did anything else.

"And don't worry, he's practically harmless unless you say anything about his childhood." Shawn added, then smiled as Robin finished eating his ice cream. "I'll take that." He said, grabbing the cup and putting it back on the tray, along with Hunter's and Wally's.

"Is this a weekly occurrence?" Robin asked, discreetly eyeing Wallace as the older looked at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, it is. We work here every day and we barely have any vacations, so you'll be seeing us as your official guards." Hunter told them, getting up from his seat and stretching.

"But, remember Hunt, we have those new guys coming in." Shawn told him, making both Robin and Wallace lean in to hear.

"What new guys?" Hunter asked, his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"I don't know their names, but we're going to be training them so they can be in control of the F Wing." Shawn answered, making both Wallace and Hunter cringe.

Robin noticed this, and asked, "What's so bad about the F Wing?"

Shawn smiled at the innocence that Robin had in him, and sat down next to him, patting his back. "Well, we're in the P Wing, right? The psychological wing, right? Well, the F is for all the adults that are still in their psychotic states of mind. It's purely the F Wing, but some of the guards around here call it a not very pleasant name."

"The Fucked up Wing, Bird Boy." Wallace told him, making the three other inhabitants of the room look at him. "The Banshee and the Joker, those two people Wally told you about? They're supposed to be moved up to that block as soon as they turn eighteen. Banshee's the first one to leave this Wing."

Robin nodded, then they heard alarms sounding and they were plunged into complete darkness. "W-what's going on?" Robin asked in fear as the red lights turned on, then found himself hugging Wallace.

The older boy looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn't push him away, much to the shock of the guards.

"Well, it's Friday night... So I'm guessing Joker and Banshee are at it again." Hunter groaned as he walked towards the door, then pointed at Shawn. "We have to make sure those idiots don't hurt anyone in the place like last time."

Wallace sneered as he remembered the night when those two got out and harmed Wally, furthering his descent into his split personalities. "Can I hurt them just this once? Please? I promise to not maim them too badly." Wallace told them, which only made Hunter shake his head.

"You know the bosses don't like you kids out when someone tries to break out. Especially when it's these two." Shawn told him, sliding his key card and making the door open.

"C-can we at least watch?" Robin asked quietly, surprising the three of them.

"Uh... Ah, who cares? Come on, kiddies! It's time for a field trip!" Hunter told them, then grabbed both boys by the shoulders and led them out of the room, Shawn following as he shook his head.

And just as Hunter, Shawn, and Wallace expected, the two prisoners were trying to open separate rooms while there was no one else in the halls. Shawn and Hunter sighed at the incompetence of some of the staff in the place, then Hunter said, "I have Joker, you get Banshee."

Joker was a tall and lanky person, with bright green hair and skin as white as snow. But, the most horrifying thing of him was his face. It was as if someone had taken a knife straight to it, leaving him with a permanent scar in the shape of a smile. He, unlike the other teenage patients, was forced to wear the standard Asylum white suit, which had no holes or pockets were he could hide any kind of weapon.

Banshee, on the other hand, was of average height, with silver hair and wide blue eyes and pale skin, and she also wore the jumpsuit. As she kicked and clawed at the door, she screamed at the top of her lungs, emitting a shrill and scary shriek which was the main reason the other patients called her Banshee.

"Joker, Banshee! Stop this non-sense right now!" Shawn yelled, making them both turn to the group.

"Aw, but officer, why must you take our fun away?" Joker pouted, then smiled evilly, which made Robin cringe.

"Because if you don't I'll make sure to add new scars to that ugly-ass face, Joe!" Wallace snarled, shielding Robin with his body.

"Ah, Wallace, you have come out to play with us." Banshee purred, trying to walk in a seductive manner towards her.

"No, I haven't. I've come to fight." And with that, before any security guards could stop him, Wallace was jumping at Joker and throttling him.

The teen just cackled wildly as he did so, seeming to enjoy this, while Banshee giggled wildly. "Squeeze harder, Wallace. Make him _hurt_." She purred, but Hunter stopped her from joining in on the 'fun'.

"You're going back to solitary, Banshee." Hunter told her, all the while cuffing her.

"Oh, but I liked my new roommate. She was so fun... Until she stopped breathing, that is." She said, making Shawn's eyes widen.

"Wallace, get off of Joker and go check on the girl." Shawn demanded, making Wallace's eyes turn into a lighter shade of green, but still not as light as Wally's or Rudolph's.

"Oh my gosh, she was my best gal pal!" He yelled in a girly voice, her hands on her cheeks.

Wally's hair somehow seemed to have gotten longer, and his body seemed to take on new curves, making Robin blink in surprise. "Come on, Robin!" He said, grabbing the smaller teen's wrist and running towards the room that belonged to Banshee.

Shawn shook his head as he cuffed Joker, who was giggling wildly as he almost passed out. "I'm guessing Robin's going to meet one of the last two Wally's."

"Lord help him." Banshee muttered, earning a glare from both adults. "What? Can't I be worried about the subject of my wet dreams?"

"First of all, eww!" Shawn said, all the while shuddering. "Second of all, how can Robin already be in your sick, twisted mind?"

"Eh, word spreads fast." Joker shrugged, making both guards shake their heads.

"And off to solitary we go."

**Yeah, don't ask about the ending. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I just want to say that I'm shocked at all the follows and favorites that this story has received and I'd like to explain some things. Joker, as I'm sure you already know, is the Joker in Batman's comics. But Banshee, she's a bit less known. She's the Silver Banshee, one of Superman's apparently less known villains.**

**Also, even though Wally has been in the Asylum for seven years, it is only normal for a child (Rudolph) to be nervous and shy when going to a new place. Much like Robin, seeing how he's just a shy person in my story.**

**And to give you a little explanation, this is supposed to be a humorous yet dark story. Wally has multiple personalities, so I just thought of making him have ones you wouldn't expect. And the girl Wally... Well, she's here to stay.**

* * *

"Could you run any slower?" Wally asked in a frustrated voice as he and Robin ran down the halls, trying to reach Banshee's room.

"I'm sorry, but being dragged around by you isn't that easy." Robin answered, glaring slightly at his roommate, who had now completely weirded him out.

"Finally!" Wally exclaimed as they reached the door, then she put in the pin and watched as the door slid open.

"Wait, you know the pin?" Robin asked, shocked at this.

"Why, of course!" Wally scoffed, then strutted into the room.

It was dark, much like it should be after lights out, but it had an eerie feeling that wasn't supposed to be in there. Wally slowly walked into the room, then gasped and ran to the side of one of the beds, grasping the face of the girl that was Banshee's roommate.

"Dani, wake up!" He begged, lightly slapping the girl's face to wake her up.

The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, then her green eyes looked up at equally green. "Wendy?" She said, her voice groggy and filled with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

Wally, now Wendy, looked at her with confused eyes and her head cocked to the side, then frowned. "Didn't Banshee choke you?"

Dani looked up at her in confusion, all the while shaking her head. "She can't do nothing to me, Wendy. You know I'm not the kind to allow anyone to just choke me out. 'Sides, Banshee's too busy playing with Joker to do anything to me."

Wendy looked down at her as if she were crazy, making Dani smile cheekily at her. Now, Dani and Wendy had the same color of eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. While was pale skinned with red hair, Dani was dark skinned, as dark as Kaldur-Jordan, with black hair that was streaked with red, bright blue, and white, and she had pierced ears. Dani was only a year younger than Wendy, and was very short for her age, only five feet tall, but she had the reputation as one of the people to not mess with.

"So she just said that she choked you to distract us?" Robin asked, deciding it was time to help Dani up from the floor.

He offered her his hand and she gladly took it, then was hoisted up by him. "Aw, Wendy, who's your new friend? He's as cute as a button!" She exclaimed, pinching both his cheeks.

Robin only took it, knowing that his parents would not like him to snap at a girl, all the while Wendy smiled at her. "He's Wally's new roommate. I properly met him after Banshee told us you were dead."

Dani nodded, then looked up at the window high up, which was barred and out of reach of even the tallest patient. "It's getting late. You two should go back to your room."

Wendy nodded, then led Robin out of the room by the shoulder. "Get your rest, Dani. You know you need it."

"Thanks, Wendy! Ah'll see yuh later on!" Her voice seemed to have taken a Western accent, and when Robin turned around to check, the door had already been slammed shut and there was no way that they would get it open now.

"Did her voice change?" Robin asked quietly as Wendy led him back to the room, to which the girl only nodded.

"Yeah, she gets another accent. But don't go around asking about it." Wendy told him, entering the pin to their room and opening the door.

"Wait, she seemed completely normal. Why do you tell me to not ask about her?" Robin asked curiously, sitting back down in his bunk bed.

Wendy looked down at him, her hands on her hips as she cocked her head to the left, her lips pursed. "She's very sensitive about the issue. Besides, it's not like everyone likes having their problems displayed for the whole world to see."

"But, Wendy, right? Wouldn't it be prudent for me to know at least a little bit of what's up so I don't stick my foot in my mouth if I ever talk to her?"

Wendy hummed as she thought on this, then did a kind of hair flip and nodded. "You're right, it would only be prudent. Well, you know Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" She asked, making the boy nod. "Well, it's a bit like that. Now, don't mention either that book or alcohol around her, got it?"

"Yes. Sure thing." Robin agreed, making Wendy smile at him.

"Good boy." And with that she kissed him on the cheek and climbed up the stairs. "And your cuteness actually helps you. Good night, Bird Boy." And with that they both fell asleep, even though Robin was finding it hard to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, Shawn and Hunter came to pick both boys up and take them to the dining room, where they would be having breakfast. Wally and Robin were supposed to be sitting down with the rest of their therapy group, so they did just that.

Kaldur was sitting straight, and he picked at his food as if it wasn't good enough for him, while M'gann just moved it around. Conner ate in silent anger, while Artemis chose to glare at everything. Zatanna was happily munching on her food, as if it didn't bother her at all, and Robin and Wally just ate silently.

"So..." Robin began, looking around the table, but quickly forced himself to shut up because of the glare that Conner sent his way.

"How was your night?" Wendy finished, seeing how Wally still hadn't returned to his own body.

The teens in the table that weren't used to this side of Wally looked at him in shock... Well, all of them except for Zatanna, who didn't seem fazed by anything.

_"Ti saw doog hguone."_ She answered, happily munching on her bacon.

Wendy smiled at her then asked, "Wanna paint our nails over at snack? Dani and I were able to get Shawn to bring in black, red, and blue nail polish."

Zatanna nodded absently, _"Erus gniht."_

It was a weird conversation, seeing how they had no idea what Zatanna was saying, and they had no idea that Wally could be so girly.

"What? Have you never heard girlfriends talking?" Wendy asked them, looking at them with an annoyed frown.

The teens all looked at each other, then Kaldur spoke. "Yes, Wally, we have seen 'girlfriends' talking... But you are not a girl."

Wendy gasped, glaring at him. "I'll have you know, I am nothing like Wally! My name's Wendy, kelp for brains!"

Now it was Kaldur's turn to be surprised, "Is this another of Wally's personalities?" He asked Robin, who only nodded.

"Y-yeah... I-I m-met her l-last night." Robin stuttered, going back to his shy self around the teens he was still growing accustomed to.

"Kid, what is up with your stuttering?" Artemis asked, frustrated.

She hated being locked up, she hated the people she was locked up with, and now she even hated the kid that she stood up for yesterday. She just wanted to get back to the real world, seeing how she didn't even belong in a Mental Asylum.

"You kind of do, Artemis." Megan said, making everybody in the table turn to her.

"I kind of do what?" Artemis asked her with a snarl, not liking Megan at all.

Having to room with the crazy Zatanna was bad enough, but also having to room with the girl that couldn't shut up was pure torture.

"You kind of do belong in here, Artemis. The things you've done, the things you think... That's Asylum worth." Megan answered, making Artemis' eyes narrow dangerously.

"Now, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, girly, but I'm not one to mess with. Now if you know what's good for you, you would shut up and eat your food in peace before I rearrange your face." Artemis threatened, but that didn't do anything to Megan.

"You can't scare me, Crock. You're as scary as a bunny rabbit." Megan smiled at her, eating a piece of bacon.

Artemis growled at her, and suddenly Wally's hand slammed down on the table, making them all turn to the boy, who was now standing up. He had changed once more, seeing how now his hair was straight up and not messy like his other male selves, or down like Wendy's. His eyes were also more blue than green, which made Robin wonder who he was now.

"Shut up, _saumensch_." He growled, his voice having taken a deep and thick accent along with having grown deeper. "Now finish eating your food before I make you."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him and got up, challenging him. "And what will happen if I don't, _Wendy_?" She asked, making Wally's left eye twitch.

"I hate it vhenever these _dummkopfs _get us vrong. My name is Vallace, not Vendy, not Vally, nor that other idiot Vallace vith a double-u. I am Vallace, und I am straight from Germany." Vallace told them, making Robin smile lightly.

So there was normal Wally, who was a pretty nice guy, girl-Wally named Wendy who was actually kind of scary, a Wallace who was evil and bad ass, little kid Rudolph, and German Vallace? No wonder he was inside a mental hospital.

"I don't care if you're a direct descendant of Hitler, you idiot! You _never_ tell me what to do." Artemis told him, glaring him straight in the eyes.

Vallace stood with his arms and crossed and his shoulders back, standing completely straight, all the while smirking cooly at her.

"Und I do not care what you have to say. You will finish eating your food unless you want problems." Vallace told her, and it seemed like Artemis was about to blow her cool, but Shawn and Hunter coming to their table with two extra guards stopped them.

"Okay, new guys, these are the patients you will be helping us with, along with the P Wing." Shawn told them, then started pointing them out. "Conner, he has IED so be weary of him; Kaldur thinks he's in Atlantis, harmless but dangerous when provoked; Artemis, she's just crazy;" Artemis seemed to be ready to strangle Shawn, but the glare sent her way be Hunter stopped her. "Zatanna, her ADD has turned into something completely new; Megan, Kleptomaniac and compulsive liar; Richard, but we call him Robin, sees his parents; and," Shawn looked closely at Vallace, who was smiling at the man. "Vallace, one of Wallace West's five personalities."

"Ah, Officer Shawn, it is a pleasure to see you again." Vallace told him, sticking his hand out.

"You too, Vallace. How was the vacation?" He asked, making everyone in the table wonder what they were talking about.

"Oh, it was _wunderbar_, Officer. A whole month of no idiots, und, I was able to go back to my home and see my parents und vonderful grandmother." Vallace answered, smiling at Shawn.

"That's good to hear, Vallace." Hunter said, shaking Vallace's hand. "Well, kids, here are two new guards that will be helping us with the taking care of the P Wing." He said, then motioned to the two. "Jason Todd and Roy Harper."

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, is it safe to say that these kids are insane?" Jason asked as he took a sip of his water in the break room, where all of the security officers and Asylum personnel all rested.

"Could be." Hunter shrugged, even though he didn't like the kids being called insane. "But out of all the kids in the P Wing, Joker and Banshee are the only ones that are certifiably insane."

Both new guards nodded at the information, then looked up at the television, which was playing the eleven o'clock news.

_"And in further news, Bruce Wayne's ward, Richard Grayson, has been sent to the Mt. Justice Sanitarium, a revered institution for children, teenagers, and young adults to go and seek help for their mental conditions." _Iris Allen, a reporter, said as a photo of the billionaire popped up, making Shawn shake his head.

"With all the stupidity and shit they make this kid go through, no wonder he's in here." Shawn told them, referring to the press and their constant need for information on the boy and his guardian.

Jason smiled sadly and nodded, agreeing. "Can't say I'm surprised that they're doing this, but I'm just shocked that they don't regret their actions at all."

"All in the day's work for some money, right?" Hunter asked, then said, "Maybe those reporters are they real sociopaths. They don't feel any kind of sadness at the lives they ruin to get the scoop."

The three other men seated on the table nodded, then they all turned as there was a knock on the door. "Officers Hunter and Shawn?" A small nurse with glasses and short, black hair asked, making the long haired officers nod. "My name is Raquel Ervin and I will be helping Dr. Prince with the teenagers."

Shawn nodded and got up, throwing his cup of coffee in the sink then shook hands with her. "You're a tad bit young to be working in an Asylum." He noted, making the girl smile shyly.

"When I get to college, I want to work on my Psy. D." Raquel told him, "So I'm trying to get ahead by helping out here, an internship in institution like this will only help me."

Shawn nodded, happy that a new intern was abroad and actually seemed like she wanted to help, then turned to his partner. "Let's get going, Hunter. Jason, Roy, you two go get the girls while me and Hunt get the rest." Shawn told them.

The three nodded and they set out to do their jobs, Raquel following Shawn and Hunter as they took the teens to the meeting place. This time around there were tables in the room, along with a piece of paper placed in front of each chair, and Diana was standing in between the two tables, smiling as the people came in.

"Hello, children. It's nice to see you again." She said, smiling as they all sat down in the tables. "Ah, and you must be Raquel. Please, sit here." Diana said, pointing at the free chair to her left.

Raquel did as told, then Diana smiled at the guards. "If you will, please stand on either side of the tables. Two on the left and two on the right." She instructed, and quickly Shawn and Jason took the table on the left and Hunter and Roy the one on the right.

"What I would like you kids to do is draw what makes you happy." Diana told them, making Conner scoff in annoyance. "Is there anything wrong, Conner?" She asked, an annoyed eyebrow raised.

"Yes. We're not children. We do not have to paint whatever makes us happy." He growled at her, which only made her smile.

"I, frankly, do not care what you think about this exercise because you _have_ to do it. And, Conner, if you don't, it's back to solitary confinement with you."

He growled at the threat, but picked up the pencil in front of him and glared at the paper. Zatanna was happily drawing swirls and weird types of letters, while Robin tried drawing his parents and him in a family portrait. Artemis was just drawing a bow and arrow with a hooded figure holding another set, while Kaldur drew a picture of Atlantis. Megan was just drawing random cosmetic stuff and

"I vant to draw some _vurst_." Vallace said, then suddenly he changed into Rudolph.

"But I wanna draw Mr. Cuddles!" And once more Rudolph changed into Wallace.

"Let's draw leather whips and knives. You can't go wrong with knives."

"Why in the bloody Hades would we draw knives? You're the only one that likes that stuff, Wallace." Wendy said, rolling her eyes.

"Vallace likes it too, you idiot." Wallace growled, then turned back into Wendy once more.

"Well I want to draw me in a dress. I still can't believe I won't be able to go to prom." She pouted, placing her cheek on her hand.

"Vell, I _do_ like the knives... But I do not feel how I feel about the vhips." Vallace muttered, scratching his chin in thought.

"Can I please draw something?" Wally finally asked, tired of his other selves fighting over something that he should be controlling.

"Sure, Wally-Boy!" Rudolph exclaimed, making everyone turn to Wally.

Their little conversation had been in hushed whispers with nobody but Robin being able to listen in, which only made the enigma that was Wally even more confusing. Robin eyed him with a smile, already kind of used to the randomness of Wally's other selves, then went back to drawing.

"Wally, how about you draw this time?" Shawn asked, already knowing that inside Wally his other selves were fighting for control.

"Sure thing, Shawn." Wally smiled up at him then started drawing, making the man smile.

Shocked at this, Jason walked over to him and asked, "Is it normal for Wally to talk to himself?"

Shawn sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "I'll explain it to you later, okay?" Then he muttered to himself. "I thought interns were supposed to be given an over-view of patients before they got in here... Geez, have we really gotten this low?"

Hunter smirked at his partner, knowing that he was most probably cursing the under preparedness of the interns, then turned to the doctor as she clapped her hands.

"Well, the objective of this small exercise was to see just what is going on in your brain. Raquel, if you will?" She asked, motioning to the papers.

Raquel quickly nodded and got up, scurrying to pick up the papers. Conner and Artemis glared at her as she did so, while Zatanna stared blankly, and Robin and Wally smiled shyly. Megan only frowned slightly and Kaldur nodded at her, almost as if giving her consent.

"Here they are, Dr. Prince." Raquel told her, then she counted them.

"We're missing one, Raquel." Diana told her, making her blink in surprise.

"I-I picked them all up, Dr." Raquel stuttered, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I am also waiting on _your_ drawing, Raquel. I would like to see the difference between the drawings of these kids and your own." Diana told her, understanding the teen's confusion.

"B-but... Why?" Raquel asked, moving to the table and grabbing her paper.

"Well, mostly to get an insight to my new nurse, but also to see just how different you kids are. I mean, you are also a teen, barely older than the oldest here." Diana explained, making Raquel nod.

"O-Of course. That makes complete sense, Dr." She said, "Here you go." Then handed Diana the paper.

The Dr. examined it, then nodded. "Sit down, Raquel." She commanded, and the girl did as told, pushing her glasses up once more.

"Would anyone like to share their drawings and explain?" Diana asked, and Zatanna quickly raised her arm, making them all look at her in shock. "Um... Are you sure, Zatanna?" Diana asked, and the girl only nodded, smiling evilly.

She got up and walked towards Diana, her messy hair covering most of her face, but her bright blue eyes as clear as the day. She grabbed her drawing from Diana and faced the rest of the group, managing to creep both Jason and Roy out.

_"Siht si eht tsol mlaer fo tolemaC, erehw eht lacigam serutaerc fo ruo noitanigami evil."_ She spoke, her voice dark and raspy, all the while a kind of fog started creeping into the room. _"Eht sreggad gniylf dnuora era eht sluos fo daed shtapoicos, ohw ylf dnuora gniyrt ot dnif a yaw kcab ot ruo mlaer. Eht mlaer fo eht gnivil."_

"Okay, that's enough, Zee." Wally said, completely freaked out after understanding everything she said.

The drawing was completely in black and gray, almost as if made in a whole day instead of just a few minutes, and there were different paths, along with daggers flying all around the place, along with clocks, dead trees, and different things like that.

"What did she say, Wally?" Diana asked, curious even though she felt deep in her self that she didn't want to know.

"That's the lost realm of Camelot." Wally relayed, telling them everything he understood. "The daggers flying around are the souls of dead sociopaths, flying to find a way back to our realm, but I stopped her there, knowing it would only get worse."

Diana nodded, trying to squash the feeling one normally felt after a horror movie, "Okay... Anyone else?"

The teens looked around the room, then Diana pointed at Artemis, who was glaring at her once more. "Would you like to do it, Artemis?"

The blonde growled at her, but still got up, knowing from past experiences that Diana would force her. She took the paper from Diana's hand then turned to the group. "This drawing has a bow and arrow. That's my favorite weapon. There. Did it."

Artemis shoved the paper into Diana's chest, but the woman stopped her, "If it's that simple, who's this hooded man?"

Artemis exhaled in annoyance and grasped the paper. "When I was a kid a man like this saved me from my abusive family. There."

And with that she gave the paper back once more and sat down, all the while Diana nodded. Even if the teen didn't notice it, they were slowly making process, even if Artemis was trying her best to stall it.

"Robin?" She asked kindly, looking at the boy who jumped at the mention of his name. "Would you like to go up?"

Robin looked nervously at Wally, who gave him a thumbs up, and slowly nodded. "S-Sure." He got up from his chair and went to Diana, grabbing his paper. "Um... I-I don't know i-if you know this, b-but my p-parents were the F-Flying Graysons." He gave a smile filled with melancholy. "T-this is j-just a drawing of me and m-my parents. T-they're the best p-parents ever."

Shawn smiled at the boy who had somehow wormed himself into his heart in just one night, then looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Doc, it's nearing lunch time. How about you leave the rest for after the lunch period?" Shawn asked her, and she nodded.

"Of course, Officer Shawn." She nodded, then took the paper from Robin and motioned to Raquel to follow her.

They went inside her office, then Diana whispered, "Raquel, I want you to eat with them and notice anything odd about their behaviors. Anything at all, and you tell me, got it?" Diana told her, making Raquel nod.

"Sure thing, Doc. But how does this help?"

"No need to wonder about that. Now just go eat lunch with them and talk to me after the day has ended. Got it?"

"Of course."

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Once Raquel joined the teens for lunch, they were handed a tray with un-sauced spaghetti, and the sauce of your choice on the side. Wally was; once more; fighting with Rudolph and Wallace, who wanted the original red sauce, and Wendy and Vallace, who wanted no sauce.

"Come on, guys! I can I please just choose my lunch for once?" Wally asked, frustrated as his inner selves fought with each other.

"No! I don't want any sauce and what I want I get!" Wendy growled at him, looking at the left as if she were arguing with someone that didn't seem to be there.

"I agree vith Vendy!" Vallace exclaimed, eyes closed as his arms were crossed and he nodded at himself.

"No, I want red sauce!" Rudolph pouted, stomping his foot as he glared at the right.

"And I like the color of blood, so let me have this small victory!" Wallace added, which only made Robin smile discreetly.

It was actually kind of nice, seeing someone else that was more screwed up than him. Sure, it was mean that he thought this of his new friend, but like any other normal human, he knew that it's better for someone else to have problems and deal with them than him to deal with his own.

"Is this a normal thing for him?" Megan whispered as she had her head bowed, not wanting to see the red head fighting with himself.

"Something tells me he just likes the attention. If you don't give it to him he might just stop with this shit." Conner answered, making the girl purse her lips.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Conner now glared at her and sat back, his arms crossed. "I don't hate him. I just hate all he does."

Megan nodded sarcastically, "Sure you do." Then she turned back to her food, deciding that none of her fellow patients were worth talking to.

Conner scoffed at Megan's indifference, but also continued eating, while Wally still argued with himself.

"Um, if I may," Raquel said, getting the attention of Wendy, who was now trying to choke out Rudolph. As many can guess, it was not working. "Why don't you just divide it? Half of the pasta gets sauced and the other stays plain."

Wendy's eyes widened in astonishment, then she turned into Wallace once more. "I don't like sharing! Come up with another solution to that!"

Raquel crossed her arms and jutted her hip to the side, "Do I look like I care what you think, Wallace? I'm here to help Wally, not his crazy other self that is as selfish as Lex Luthor!"

Wallace's eyes grew wide at this statement, but he was quickly replaced by Rudolph. "Oh. My. God! You're awesome, Mystery Lady! Nobody's talked to Wallace that way ever before!" And with that Rudolph hugged her tightly, making the girl's eyes widen in shock. All talk in the lunchroom ceased as soon as this happened, seeing how it wasn't normal for a patient to hug any of the workers of the sanitarium.

After a while, Raquel hugged him back, then they separated, Rudolph turning into Wally once more. "So what did the guys decide?"

Raquel could only smile at the question and she led him to sit down. "Half with sauce half with non."

Wally nodded, grateful that Raquel put up with them, then did as he was told while she sat down. "You have no idea how grateful I am for you dealing with Wallace. He just can't stop being a hard-ass." Wally informed her, to which she smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Wally. I'm here to help, and I'm already used to dealing with hard-headed people. My uncle's a lawyer, and a damn good one." Raquel told him, deciding it was time for her to eat her own lunch.

And with that they both fell into a comfortable silence, and they just ate as the rest of the group did their own thing.

"Wendy! Are you there?" Suddenly Dani came running inside, hugging a horse plushy tightly.

Wally changed into Wendy once more and she jumped up, hugging her best friend tightly. "Of course I am, Dani! What's up?"

Dani sat down beside Wendy, then turned the horse and opened it; seeing how there was a zipper on the stomach; and took out three different colored nail polishes.

"You said we could paint our nails at snack, but you weren't there, so I managed to get my P.O. to let me come now and paint them now." Dani explained.

Wendy smiled at her and hugged her, then turned to Zatanna. "Oh, Zee-Bird! Dani brought the stuff!"

Zatanna looked up from her plate, where she had somehow managed to make an image of a with flying over the moon with the spaghetti and smiled hollowly. _"Tcefrep."_ She said as she got up and made her way over to them.

And as they got their nails painted and caught up on all the gossip, Shawn couldn't help but smile. "They got to you again, didn't they, old man?" Hunter asked teasingly, all the while Roy and Jason were clueless as to what was going on.

"Those three girls can be outright scary when they want something, Hunt. You should know this, they made you convince the board a Halloween Party was a good idea." Shawn reminded him, making Hunter groan.

"Time for lunch has ended!" Diana announced as she walked into the room, making all the inhabitants look at her.

She scanned the room, then noticed Dani, and motioned to Roy. "Roy, if you would, please take this patient back to her room. I do not know what she is doing out here."

Dani glared at her, "Now listen here, lady-" She was about to continue, but Zatanna placed a hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

_"Yzarc ydal ton htrow ti."_ Zatanna whispered in her ear, then smiled evilly at Diana. _"Erom emit rof semag?"_

Wendy shivered at her friend's level of insanity, knowing that the games she liked weren't the kind kids would, then turned to Roy, who was getting up from his chair.

"Be nice to her, you hear? I'll sick Wallace on you if you treat her badly." She threatened, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Why in the holy hell would I do anything you tell me?" Wendy had changed into Wallace once more, and he was glaring at his left.

"Why would you not? And isn't holy hell kind of stupid? I mean, hell isn't holly..." Wendy answered, looking to her right.

"Fuck you. I'm not going to do anything you tell me to."

"You did what Raquel told you to."

Wallace's face got almost as red as his hair and he glared at his side, now getting up and making the chair fly backwards. "Now listen here, that was another thing!"

And suddenly Vallace was there, his arms crossed with his eyes closed. "Vell, I cannot say you'd do nothing for us, Vallace with a double-u. You seem to do most things for young Rudolph."

"It's cause he's Rudolph, you ass-clown! How can you say no to the kid?" Wallace glared at Vallace.

As they argued with each other, the rest of the people in the room were confused and worried, not really knowing what to do. Shawn and Hunter were used to Wally's different selves fighting with one another, so they weren't all that affected, but the rest sure were.

"He really is fucking insane!" Artemis gasped, her eyes wide as she saw the red headed boy still fighting with himself.

"And? So are you, Blondie." Robin defended Wally, glaring at the girl who was painting Wally in a very bad way.

"I'm not insane, Jr." Artemis growled at him, making the boy cower back. "I don't even know why I'm here."

Megan wrapped Robin in her arms and glared at the blonde girl, "Must you scare everyone you meet, Artemis?" She hissed, then turned to Robin and told him that she was just a bad girl that one musn't pay attention to.

"You're an idiot, Girly." Artemis huffed and crossed her arms, then looked to the side to find Kaldur eyeing her. "What are you looking at, Boy?"

"That is not the way to speak to me, Ms. Crock." Kaldur told her, making her roll her eyes.

"I don't care what the way to speak to you is, Kelp for Brains. Now do you have anything interesting to say or can I start ignoring you?"

"Artemis!" Diana scolded, making the girl look at her. "Solitary! Right now!"

Artemis flew out of her chair, glaring at the woman. "Why do I need to go to solitary? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Diana crossed her arms, then looked right through Artemis' side and to the officers. "Hunter, if you would, please take Ms. Crock down to solitary."

Hunter nodded and got up, taking Artemis' arm in his hand and started to lead her away. "I didn't do anything wrong! What in this fucking world did I do?"

She was dragged out as she yelled, making everybody stare at her. As soon as the door was shut, Diana turned to the rest of the people, smiling somewhat creepily.

"Vhy vas the blonde taken out?" Vallace asked curiously, having missed the little argument Artemis was involved in because he had been busy fighting with Wallace.

"She is being taken to Solitary Confinement because she still cannot interact with the nicest of this little group without erupting. If she cannot speak nicely with Robin, there's no way she would be able to not try to kill the rest." Diana informed, making all the teens nodded.

"That actually makes sense, Dr. Person." Dani said, then got up with a smile. "You must know what you're doing. Hey, Royly Joyly! Take me back to my room!" She said, making the red head grumble as he did as told.

Diana nodded as she finally had control of the room, "I would like for each of you to come into my office separately, just so I can get a feel for all of you as individuals." She told them.

"That makes some kind of sense." Wallace told her, now somehow on the floor with his clothes disheveled after he got into it with Vallace.

"Why are you on the floor, Wallace?" Robin asked innocently, slowly walking towards him and offering a hand.

"The crazy German thought he could beat me, kid." Wallace smiled brightly, and accepted the boy's help. "But I showed him why Americans beat Hitler when he tried to kill the Jews."

And suddenly Vallace was there, slapping himself. "I told you, you _dummkopf_! The Fuhrer did not mean Jews! He meant _juice_ but the other _saukerls_ confused it!"

"We've all heard it before, Vallace, and still no one believes you!" Wallace growled back at him, and they once more started scuffling, which was a weird sight because it just looked like Wally beating himself up.

Shawn sighed and shook his head, "Just like them go at it, Doc. It's nothing new to find Wallace and Vallace fighting."

Diana raised an eyebrow at this, but instead of asking decided to just leave until she had Wally alone. "Very well, officer. Who would like to speak to me first?" She asked, turning to the rest of the teens.

They all turned away from her, all but Zatanna, who was still smiling evilly at her. "Would you like to be first, Zatanna?" She asked, making the young girl nod slowly.

_"I tghuoht d'uoy reven ksa, Yzarc ydal."_ Zatanna said, which made Diana frown.

"Does she not know English?" Diana asked, making Shawn nod.

"That _is_ English, Doc. But she speaks backward."

"Why in the world does she do that?"

Shawn only shrugged. "When she was younger and still saner, she told me that her father taught her sorcery that way. If you'd like, I can go with you. I know what she's saying and how to translate." He offered.

Diana nodded then motioned with her finger at Zatanna. "Please follow me. Jason, I expect you to maintain order while the rest of the officers are busy."

Jason only nodded, and as soon as the three had left, turned back to his phone, deciding that the insanity the teens' unleashed and the pay he got just wasn't enough.

**I know it took longer than usual, but I'm still trying to figure out in which direction this is going. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Zatanna, are you willing to open up to me?" Diana asked as soon as the door to her office had closed, she, Shawn, and Zatanna all inside.

_"Ebyam, ebyam."_ Zatanna nodded slowly, to which Diana looked Shawn.

"Maybe." Shawn told her.

Diana nodded at him, then placed her elbows on her desk, leaning her chin on her hands. "Zatanna, would you be willing to tell me a little of your child-hood?"

Zatanna's eyes were almost doll-like as she thought on this, then she nodded and smiled evilly. _"Ym rehtaf saw a naicigam ohw thguat em tnereffid efil snossel. Ekil ecno eh thguat em tsuj woh drah a nam nac hcnup!"_

Shawn's eyes widened at this, while Diana cocked an eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat, then spoke, "Her father was a magician, a famous one, Zatara, and he let his magic obsession get the best of him. Zatanna was there when he lost most of his mind. And because of her already existing mental illness, that just ended up being bad. She said that her father taught her lots of things, and one of those things was how hard a man can punch."

Diana slightly cringed at what he said, then looked at Zatanna sadly. "I am sorry you had to go through that."

Zatanna only smiled evilly at her, _"I od ton deen ruoy ytip, Yzarc Ydal."_

Diana glanced at Shawn, who glared down at the girl. "That was rude of you, Zatanna. Doc Diana's only here to help you and the other teens."

Zatanna only smiled sweetly at him, blinking innocently. _"Ho, tel em evah nuf."_

"Not that kind of fun, kid. Now start answering the Doc's questions before you're also sent to solitary."

Even though he was the most laid back of all the guards, Shawn was the least push-over. He liked having fun and joking around, but he hated being disrespected and all of the patients knew this. Heck, even Joker and Banshee knew that if he got mad, it was best to just run and hide.

Zatanna pouted and crossed her arms, but still said, _"Enif."_

"Keep asking, Doc." Shawn nodded, making Diana look up from her notebook, where she was writing down notes of both Zatanna and Shawn.

"Is she done with trying to freak me out?" Diana asked, making Zatanna glare at her.

_"I t'nsaw ylpmis gniyrt, I saw_ _gnideeccus." _Zatanna growled lightly, all the while Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Ask whatever you want, Doc." Shawn told her, to which she nodded and continued.

* * *

After Zatanna tried her best to freak out Diana, it was Conner's turn. He just sat there, glaring at her with his arms crossed, refusing to tell her anything. Even when she asked the easiest of questions, like what his favorite color was, he would just glare and silently wish he had laser vision so she could burst into flames right then and there.

After fifteen minutes of angry silence and quiet frustration; on Shawn's part; Diana sent Conner away to time-out in the corner in his room and had Kaldur brought in.

The teenager walked in such a regal manner with his head held high and his shoulders square that it told the Dr. that his delusions really had gotten the best of him.

"So, Mr. Jackson, are you willing to speak to us about your childhood?" Diana asked him after almost five minutes of both of them just looking at each other, this time alone in the room because Kaldur was one of the few inmates that had the trust of the Asylum staff.

"Please, Ms. Prince, my name is Kaldur'ahm. Not Jackson Hyde. And of course I would be willing to share my tales with you." Kaldur spoke softly and formally, which only made Diana raise her eyebrow in intrigue.

She sat up, taking in a deep breath, "Okay, Kaldur'ahm," She took her pen and placed the tip on the first line of the notebook. "Please tell me some of your earliest memories."

Kaldur smiled a melancholic smile, "Ah, my earliest memories are of the incubators in Atlantis, in the royal palace of my King Orin, where I was placed to grow to the greatest extent of my abilities." Kaldur told her, while Diana nodded and wrote it down.

"Then there are the memories of swimming around the parks in Atlantis, where King Orin took me and his wife, Queen Mera, so we could enjoy our time as a family."

"So, tell me something, are you the prince of Atlantis? Or are you just a student to the king?" Diana asked, deciding it would be best to just follow Kaldur's delusions.

Kaldur gave her a sad smile, "I am the; as you would say; _adopted_ son of King Orin, and am treated like royalty, but I am not eligable to be in line for the throne, and if Queen Mera ever had a child, he or she would be the rightful heir to the kingdom." Kaldur informed her.

Diana nodded, then looked up as Shawn knocked on the door. "Fifteen minutes are up, Doc."

Diana nodded and placed the pen down. "It sure was an experience, Kaldur'ahm." she said, offering him her hand.

"It sure was, Dr. Prince." Kaldur agreed, taking her hand and lightly kissing it. "It sure was."

And with that he was escorted out of the room by Shawn, leaving Diana to look after him with interest. After Kaldur, Robin was brought in, and boy, was he nervous. He sat in the same armchair as the rest of the patients, but he was fidgeting and looking behind Diana every five seconds, making her curious as to why.

"So, Robin, what were your parents like?" Was the first question she asked, making him cock his head to the side.

"Don't you mean what they _are_ like? They're still alive, you know. Actually, they're standing right behind you." Robin told her, smiling lightly as if he thought she was somewhat stupid.

She just continued looking at Robin, analyzing him and making him fidget, then wrote down something on her notepad.

"Would you care to tell me a little bit about your parents?" She asked, smiling lightly at the boy.

He pursed his lips, but still nodded. "My parents are the best acrobats in this Earth, and they taught me everything I know. And even know they still teach me new stuff!"

Diana hummed as she nodded, writing in her notebook. "Would you please explain to me why you've been staying with Bruce Wayne? I mean, if your parents can still take care of you, why are you living with Mr. Wayne?" Diana asked, looking straight at him.

Robin moved his head from side to side, then smiled brightly. "My parents may be able to take care of me now, but they can't take care of me all the time! They have shows to do and they have to make their own money, Silly! And Mr. Wayne is nice enough to take care of me while they do that!"

Diana nodded, then pressed the button beneath her desk. Shawn walked inside, looking at her in confusion, and asked, "You needed me, Doc?"

"Yes, Mr. Michaels. Please take Robin back to the cafeteria and bring in Megan." She told him, to which he nodded and motioned Robin to follow him.

"Mr. Michaels, did I do something bad? I know that we're supposed to be in the for fifteen minutes, but I'm sure I was in there for less time." Robin asked quietly, not even looking up at Shawn.

The long haired man only placed his hand on his shoulder. "Robin, those fifteen minutes are for you to answer what the Doc asks. Some people take longer time, like Conner, but others, such as yourself, finish sooner. Don't feel bad at all."

Robin nodded wearily, then smiled as Wally greeted him and asked if he wanted to play a little. Shawn walked towards Megan then took her to the office.

Megan was as broody as Conner, with her arms crossed as she slouched in her chair, glaring at Diana. The black haired woman only stared back at her, and this little 'contest' continued for a good five or six minutes before Shawn sighed and broke it.

"I thought the kid was here to be asked questions. Not stared at as if she were some kind of freak show." He informed, making Diana nod sharply.

"You are right, Officer. Megan, would you be willing to open up to me?" Diana asked, looking at her with her sharp blue eyes.

Megan looked at her, analyzing her, then sighed, "Look, lady, I don't like you, you don't like me, so why don't we say we spoke but not really speak?" She asked, "It's a win-win."

Diana shook her head, "That isn't going to work here, Megan. You have a serious problem, and we won't be able to help you unless you open up."

Megan scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You think that I don't know your game? You act like you care about us, but really, you only want to get a promotion and get married to a rich doctor so you don't ever have to see any basket cases ever again. You're all the same. You'll never change, and I'll never be willing to help you achieve your selfish dreams!"

"Megan!" Shawn scolded, surprised at the girl's outburst, but Diana only raised her hand to stop him.

"Do not worry, Officer. We are making some kind of improvement." Diana told him, then looked up at the watch on her wall. "Take Ms. Morse back to the cafeteria and bring in Wally."

Shawn nodded and did as told, taking the red headed girl and bringing in the red headed boy. Wally sat there, kicking his legs happily as he looked around the room, already in full on Rudolph mode.

"Um, Rudolph, am I right?" Diana asked tentatively, not wanting to guess wrong.

Rudolph looked at her with a smile, nodding. "That's me, Mrs. Doctor!"

Diana smiled at the teen's energy, then asked, "Would you be willing to share some information with me?"

"Depends on what kind of information. I'm only allowed to speak about the happy things in Wally's life." Rudolph told her, frowing slightly.

Diana nodded, then asked, "Would you care to tell me some about Wally's childhood? I mean, what made him develop four other personalities."

And Rudolph changed into Wallace, who glared at Diana. "Now listen here, lady, I don't know what you're playing at, but Wally's past is something that only Wally can discuss."

Diana only nodded, not phased at all by Wallace's glare. "Okay then, will I be able to speak with Wally?"

Wallace only smirked and leaned back, "Wally's the only one that speaks, and that's on his terms."

"Yeah, and aren't we important enough?" Wallace had shifted into Wendy, who was now pouting. "Am I not interesting enough for you to ask questions about me?"

Diana was kind of freaked out at how fast Wally's personalities could change, but she still played along. "Okay, then, Wendy, who are you? What are your wants and needs? What are your favorite things?"

Wendy seemed happy to finally be interesting, but Vallace suddenly popped in, leaning in and glaring at Diana. "Now listen here, _Dr. Diana_," He spit in disgust, "I have dealt vith mid-card doctors like you since Vorld Var Two und I vill not allow you to ask any of my colleagues anything."

"Shut up, Vallace!" Now Wendy was back, glaring to her let. "I'm the one that deserves to be interviewed."

"You do know that we're not being interviewed for Teen Beats or anything like that, right? We're only here because adults are idiots and can't accept a boy like Wally." Wallace spoke, rolling his eyes at Wendy's dramatics.

"Shut up, Wallace! Ugh, I'm stuck with idiots!" Wendy exclaimed, all the while Diana looked at her in shock.

And in her notebook, all she wrote for Wally was: _Needs a lot of help._

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to write, but Wednesday was my birthday and it was awesome; complete with WWE tablecloth and balloons and 12 Rounds 2; and I wasn't able to write then. Then yesterday I was busy with my little brother, but today I wrote this!**

**Also, I would like to apologize if I insult anyone with the content in the story, I honestly didn't think about that, but please, I don't mean to insult anyone.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Wally!" Robin called as Wally and Shawn walked into the room, Diana following close behind. "How was it?" The younger asked, running up to his best friend.

Shawn smiled down at the two, then looked back at Diana, who had her lips pursed. "Officer, if you will, please call the children to me." She told him, making him frown a bit.

Sure, the patients here were young, but they weren't kids... And really, Shawn was getting tired of being called officer. "Teens! Line up!" He called, which made all of the patients run towards them.

Wally and Robin stood side by side, the smallest smiling happily after Vallace told him a joke, while Vallace also smiled. The rest of the group just stared at the adults, none of them smiling about their predicament, and Diana smiled.

"Well, after your evaluations, I have come to the conclusion that you all need to be institutionalized for far longer than expected." Diana told them, making all the teens gasp.

"What?! Bruce told me I'd be here only for two months! Two months was what the doctors promised!" Robin was shocked at this turn events, mostly because he and Bruce _had_ been promised just that. "Does that mean _all_ adults lie?"

Wally wrapped an arm around the younger teen, seeing just how distressed the boy was.

"And I _have_ to get back to Atlantis! My king has only given me a short time to be in the outside world. If I do not go back, there is no telling what might happen!" Kaldur was now glaring heatedly at the main doctor, which made Shawn and Hunter quickly sigh.

This was going to be a bad night for everyone.

"Stupid Doctors!" Megan exclaimed, shocking everyone in the room. "And stupid adults in all! They lie about everything and when they tell you the truth, it's exactly what you don't want to hear!"

These words struck a chord in all the kids, and all the adults saw this, but the kids didn't care. "You're right, Megan!" Conner agreed, nodding with his arms crossed. "I have a friend back in Metropolis that was abused every day and their parents lied every day and said he hurt himself." He now barred his teeth at Diana, finishing with, "He's dead now."

Everyone in the room was shocked at this, then Wally cleared his throat. Shawn sighed gratefully, knowing that Wally would be able to him take control of the situation and help them.

"Guys, please, there are different kinds of adults. Just like there are different kinds of kids. I mean, we're all stuck in here, rotting away," Slowly, his voice grew darker, which made Shawn look at him in surprise. "While the rest of the spoiled brats in the world are allowed to run around, doing whatever the fuck they want!"

Shawn and Hunter were both shocked as Wally raised his voice, seeing how he had never yelled at anyone. Wallace, Vallace, and Wendy? Sure, they would scream up a storm whenever they were arguing. But not once had Rudolph or Wally screamed at any of the workers. It was just unheard of.

"And I mean, it's not like I've been in here for more than half my life and I was hoping beyond hope to leave this year! Because I honestly thought that for once, just once, I had been given a doctor that would understand my condition and wouldn't think I was just looking for attention!" Wally continued, his face turning red with anger while Robin cowered behind Kaldur. "And it's not like we're all hoping to leave and get out of this hell-hole, right!?"

All was quiet after he said this, everybody shocked at him admitting this.

"Is that how you really feel, Wally?" Diana asked after shaking off her shock.

Wally was breathing hard, but he gulped in a big breath and answered more calmly, "I'm sick and tired of being locked in here because adults can't understand me. I get along fine enough with other teens and kids. It's you guys, the people that think they're always right, that screw me up. Why do you screw me so?" Wally asked honestly, seeing how this is how he really feels.

Shawn and Hunter were just shocked at his words, not knowing what to say. Jason and Roy were looking from adults to patients, not really understanding what was going on, and Raquel was frowning, understand what the boy meant.

"Well... If this is how you feel, Wally..." Diana started, pushing the glasses up her nose. "I believe I have a nice medium to please everyone."

"Except for Conner, of course. He's never pleased." Wallace mumbled, crossing his arms as he glared at her.

Said boy only growled slightly and glared at the red head, leaving him smirking.

"Messing with gorillas is fun." Wallace mumbled under his breath, suddenly turning into Vallace.

"I vould not call him a _gorilla_, _per sé_. Maybe a large monkey?"

Wallace rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Could you be any dumber, Vallace _vith a v_." He said, mocking how Vallace called him Wallace with a w.

"I could sink as low to your level, Vallace with a double-u, but I vould only be disappointed in myself." Vallace answered, smirking at to his left.

He turned into Wallace once more, who was red in the face and angry, but before he could say anything else, Kaldur spoke up.

"I do not mean to interrupt,"

"Well you just did, Fish Sticks." Wallace muttered, making Kaldur glare sharply at him.

Wallace shrugged at the glare, then the older boy continued, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, but before Vallace and Wallace got into yet another argument, I believe Dr. Prince was about to give an idea for mutual happiness from both parties."

Everyone in the room just stared at him, not sure what to think after he spoke, but Diana cleared her throat before any teen could say any insult they were most probably thinking of.

"As I was about to say before Wallace and Vallace got into it, I believe that your number one complaint right now is that you cannot leave the Asylum. Am I right in believing this?" She asked, looking at everyone in the room.

All of the teens nodded, happy that someone was finally paying attention to them, all the while Shawn and Hunter did too. What? Just because they were guards it meant that they couldn't be tired of having to take care of kids day and night?

"Well, if the board approves of this decision, I believe you kids will finally stop being so apprehensive to the help we are trying to give you." Diana said, dragging it out as much as she could.

"Could you please just tell us what you're going to do?" Conner asked, irritated at her doing this.

"Yeah. You're not Edgar Allan Poe or William Shakespeare, so you don't have to try to impress us with big words." Wendy was the one that speak this time, inspecting her nails as she did so.

Diana glared sharply at the female in a male's body, then said, "What I was going to say was that maybe I can get you kids to go on a field trip."

They were all shocked at this news, none of them knowing just how to react, all the while Diana smiled at them. She finally had shut them up, and the teens might now be a little bit happy with her decisions.

"You're insane."

Diana glared at Dani, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere once more, and had her arms crossed as she walked towards Wallace.

"We're all insane here. And if you take a group of kids that aren't necessarily on the parole list, other kids such as myself, would also want to go. So taking this small group on a field trip wouldn't be very smart because you might just have to take five or six other kids." The dark skinned girl explained, making Wallace nod.

"For once the Southern Trash is correct." Wallace smirked at the glare the smaller girl sent his way, then said, "There are actually good kids in this asylum, like Wally and Dani, and I'm sure the board would find it unfair if only this group got out."

Then he suddenly turned into Wendy, who hugged her friend tightly. "And come on, like, we all know there are a few people in this room that do _not_ deserve to leave."

She smiled sweetly at the glare Conner and Megan sent her way, but Diana spoke before any fights could break out.

"I'm pretty sure that I would not mind taking the best behaved children on a field trip. If they behave, it only makes sense for us to take them with us." Diana told them, making Shawn and Hunter nod.

They didn't mind taking any extra kids with the group, especially because they knew that some of the other kids deserved to leave this place.

"Doc, are you sure that's safe to do?" Roy asked as he looked from Dani, who was now discussing going to a mall with Wendy and Zatanna, to Megan and Conner, who were both silently fuming. "I'm still worried to leave these kids alone in the room."

This got him a glare from all the patients in the room, Shawn, Hunter, and Diana. "I believe I am the Doctor here, Roy. And what I say goes."

"Yeah, what the lady said! And I think she also told you to jump off a cliff, Roy Joy, so get to it!" Dani said, glaring at him.

He glared back at her and was about to ask her why she hated him, but Vallace beat him to it. "_Kamerad_ Dani, vhy do you hate the red head so?"

Dani smiled at Vallace, "Good to see you again, Vallace." She said, then answered his question. "He said cowboys are the real bad guys in the plain wars. And he said that if they didn't have guns, the Injuns would've beat them."

Vallace nodded, understanding why that had upset her, but decided to turn to Diana, who was watching Dani in interest. "You could say Dani is to cowboys like I am to the _Führer_. We believe who you think is the bad guy is actually the good guy." He explained.

Diana nodded, then said, "She is not my patient so this is not for me to get interested in. But, Dani- am I right?" She asked, to which the girl nodded. "If I was to take you and the small group of other patients with my group, would you be happy and well-behaved?"

Dani smiled brightly at her, nodding rapidly. "Why, of course we'd be, Dr. Princess!"

"That's Dr. Prince, Dani." Raquel told her, only to be ignored by the other girl.

"Me and the rest of the fellas and ladies have been waiting for someone to get us out of here! Even if for one day!"

Diana nodded at this piece of information, then turned to Shawn and Hunter, "Would you two mind taking the rest of the kids with our small group?" She asked.

Both officers looked at the other, Shawn answering for the both of them. "Of course we wouldn't mind, Doc. We know those kids, so we know if they can behave or not. And because they know us, they won't get _too_ out of hand."

Diana nodded, then said, "That's good. So this will be like any other school field trip with about twenty students. I'm sure the Board can approve of that."

Robin smiled and hugged Rudolph tightly, all the while Zatanna and Dani started speaking about even more plans of going to do something stupid while in the town, and Jason and Roy shook their heads.

This 'small' field trip... It would never turn out well in their eyes.

**Okay, I know it's been a long time since I last updated this, but my muse seemed to have left me for a while.** **Anyways, I need a few OC's to go on this field trip with the gang and Dani, so send in your characters with what mental disease you have, and if I don't use you for that chapter, I'll use you for another chapter. I promise on the River Styx.**

**Please review. And submit an OC if you have one.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" Rudolph and Robin chanted as they boarded the Charter bus, a small backpack on Wally while Robin hugged his stuffed elephant tightly.

"Could you be any more annoying?" Artemis groaned as she threw herself on one of the seats, already knowing that this was going to be a bad field trip.

"Actually, yes, they could be." Conner answered as he sat on the very front of the bus, seeing how Robin, Wendy, Zatanna, and Dani had already raced to the back.

"Yeah, we could be howling at the moon!" Dani joked, even if it was a joke that only Wendy and Zatanna understood.

"Shut up, Redneck." A girl growled, sitting with her arms crossed as she glared at their small group.

She had her hair completely dyed red, and her eyes were a stormy grey. She was as pale as a ghost and as thin as an anorexic. Which was just why she was here. She suffered from both anorexia and depression.

"Redneck, blackhead, brown skin, those insults matter none to me!" Dani told her, smiling as Robin cocked his head to the side.

Were those all insults?

"I can't believe I'm stuck in here." She said, rolling her eyes as she turned to the window beside her.

Diana had managed to get the Board's approval to take these kids out for two days. The first day they would ride around town, maybe go to a movie or something like that, then they would check into a hotel. The second day they would go outside for half a day, then they would go back to the Asylum.

"I can't believe they actually allowed us to leave the Sanitarium." This time it was a boy who spoke, smiling kindly at the angry girl.

Now he was much more calm than her, and much more happy, too. He, unlike her, had short brown hair that was cropped short, hazel eyes that sometimes seemed gold, and a pretty easy going attitude. But don't catch him after one of his attacks. He really is a gentle giant that can have the anger of an Artemis.

"Shut up, Amnesia. You wouldn't even know where we were if I hadn't told you this morning!" The girl bit back, making him frown.

"You know it's not my fault that I get those attacks." He told her, but she only shook her head and turned away.

"Wendy, who are those two?" Robin asked in a hushed tone as the rest of the group got onto the bus, Shawn starting it and driving off.

Wendy looked up from her Teen Beats magazine then rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Those're Ember North and Henry Jensen. They're supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but Henry has these amnesiac attacks and after them he can't remember anything. Ember's usually a camper about it and helps him a lot, but even she has limits."

Robin nodded then looked up as a small girl; his size actually, but he wasn't about to admit that he was as short as her; walked towards him. She had silver hair with the front part down and the back spiky; much like an anime character; with big green eyes and pale skin.

She was smiling dreamily, with her green eyes half opened, half closed as she stared into nothing in particular.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, cocking his head to the side as he observed her.

She continued looking dreamily on, but slowly raised her hand and said, "Juniper Amora. You can call me June." Her voice was soft and dreamy, making Robin look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Um..." He said, looking back at Wendy who signaled him to shake her hand, which made him sigh and do that. "I'm Richard Grayson. You can call me Robin."

He noted that her handshake was as light as a feather and that dreamy smile never left her face. Not once.

"It's nice to finally meet an acrobat." June stated, making Robin's eyes widen.

"What? How?"

"Athena knows everything, Robin." She answered, sitting down in the seat in front of the ones in the backpack, now finally looking at Robin with her green eyes. "She _is_ the goddess of knowledge."

Robin looked at her strangely, and was about to ask what she was talking about, but Vallace's loud voice cut him off.

"Ah, _Kamerade Vagner_! Please, sit here!" He called to the front of the bus, where a sixteen year old girl with shoulder length black hair and ice blue eyes was looking for a spot to sit amongst the other teens.

Conner didn't want anyone next to him, neither did Artemis, Megan was now sitting with Ember and Henry was sitting with Kaldur. Shawn was driving the bus and Hunter was sitting behind him, Diana and Raquel on the seat to his right seeing how thy were the chaperones. Jason was sitting on the left seat behind Hunter, all the while Roy sat on the right. Dani, Wendy, Zatanna, and Robin had taken the back seat, June the one in front and two more girls had sat in the direct middle. Which left almost no place for Vallace's close friend.

She looked up at him with a small smile, nodding as she made her way to Vallace then sat down on the seat to his right, in front of him.

"Who's this, Vallace?" Robin asked as he observed the older and much taller girl.

"Ah, Bird Boy," Vallace said, but it was more of a pet name than an insult. "As you know, it seems that most of Wally's personalities have a close friend. Vendy has Dani, Rudolph has you, Vally also has you, und Vallace vith a double-u has someone you have yet to meet. Vell, this is _my_ friend, Alana Vagner." Vallace explained.

Robin nodded slowly, his mouth slightly agape, but still accepted it. They lived in an Asylum, for Pete's sake! He shouldn't be surprised because Wally's German self has a friend that has a German last name.

"Is she German too?" Robin blurted out, making Vallace raise an eyebrow down at him.

"Does that matter, Robin?" He asked, Alana also looking down at him.

Robin chuckled nervously, starting to play with his elephant. He didn't really want to answer that, knowing that the question was stupid, but luckily Diana spoke before he had to answer.

"Okay, children, you are here because you are the best behaved out of the whole Sanitarium." She said, standing in the middle of the aisle where everyone could see her. "Do not make me regret this decision. We will first be going to watch a movie, Despicable Me 2 I believe, then we will visit the Museum of Natural History in Happy Harbor."

There were some groans because of this, but Robin was smiling. A kid's movie and the museum? This was heaven for him!

"After that we are going to be staying in a hotel. The rooms have been separated- no, Wendy, you will not be staying with Zatanna or Dani." Diana said as Wendy raised her hand, making the girl pout and cross her arms.

"That's unfair!"

"You're a girl in a boy's body. I am sorry, but you cannot stay in the same room as the girls." Diana told her sincerely, knowing just how bad it could be being the only girl among guys. "Anyways, I do not want to be embarrassed in the hotel. Do not do anything to get them to call the police. They already know you kids are from an asylum, so they will _not _hesitate to call." Diana warned them.

The kids only rolled their eyes, already used to being treated like freaks, and she continued. "Tomorrow, after we've eaten and done everything we needed, we will be going back to the Asylum. And the Board said that if this field trip is a success, there is a high chance that there will be more."

Wally smiled at this, Wendy having allowed him to come back after the news of her not being able to stay with the rest of the girls, then turned to Robin.

"This is the first time I've ever left the asylum since I got in! This is going to be so awesome!" He said, jumping in his seat then jumping to the window as the bus started.

Robin smiled as they were able to leave the Asylum's underground parking lot, only to see a bright and sunny day with birds tweeting and trees all around. The teens were instantly drawn to the windows, forgetting all about either their annoyance or just anger at the world, marveling at the sight they had been depraved of for God knows how long.

Hunter smiled at this, then sat back and closed his eyes, knowing that the kids wouldn't cause so much trouble, so he just decided to catch up on his lost hours of sleep.

"I don't ever remember the outside bein' this beautiful!" Dani said, her face plastered to the window beside Wally as June nodded dreamily.

"Lady Athena told me that Gaea made this especially beautiful because we're on a field trip. It's a very important day in Olympus." The younger informed the older girl, who was marveling at the sight of a flying bird.

"Well tell Lady Athena thanks!" Dani said, slowly slipping into a Western accent as she spoke.

"You know, maybe this field trip won't be half bad." Conner softly said, allowing himself a small smile as he looked at the bright blue sky he had missed for so long.

"Yeah, it only stinks that we won't go to the beach." Megan told him, leaning on the back of his seat to look down at him while smiling. "I really miss the feeling of the sand on my feet,"

"The feeling of splashing around in the water as if nothing in the world was wrong and all was balanced," Artemis added, her elbow on the window sill as her face rested on the palm of her hand.

"Eating all the hamburgers and hot dogs you could as your friends played chicken and made complete fools of themselves," Ember said, looking up at Megan as both girls frowned.

"Thinking about all of that seems to be making you all sad." Kaldur noted as the four frowned.

"It is, Fish Sticks. I miss being normal and having normal friends and eating food at any time you want." Megan told him, looking at him with sad eyes.

"And being able to do all the stupid things you want because your parents are with you." Conner added, knowing exactly how she felt.

"It sucks being locked up in a Sanitarium." Henry finalized, saying exactly what they all felt.

Shawn was feeling a little anxious after he heard their conversation, but Diana placing a hand on his shoulder calmed him some. "Don't worry, Officer. They are just reminiscing. Maybe this will remind them of all their missing because of their stubbornness."

Shawn nodded, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Hey! Isn't that car going a bit too fast?" Robin asked as he looked through the window in the back of the bus, seeing a small car that was weaving through both lanes, going way too fast.

Shawn checked through the rearview mirror, then shrugged. "Must be a stupid speed demon. I'll just get out of the way." He said as he turned the bus to go to the left, whistling a tune to himself as they made their way through the small road.

The Sanitarium was located on the very top of Mt. Justice, which was an hour or two from Happy Harbor, so they would be travelling for quite a while.

"Mr. Shawn!" Wally called this time, seeming a bit more worried.

"What, Wally?"

"I'm pretty sure that those bastards aren't supposed to be pointing guns at us!" This time it was Wallace who answered, but what he said made Shawn's eyes widen as he looked at the rearview once more.

Sure enough, there was a masked man aiming a shotgun at the wheels of the bus, which made the officer step on the gas as hard as he could to try to get away. "Hold on, kids!"

But it was too late. The car behind them managed to shoot both their back tires, which made Shawn have to slam on the brakes if he didn't want to lose control of the bus. Slowly the bus rolled to a stop, the car that had shot them down whooping as it sped past them.

"Damnit!" Shawn smacked the steering wheel, slumping a little before he got up. "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"I am just amazed they just let us be." Diana answered, also getting up from her seat to check over everyone.

"I'm going to step out to call a tow-truck. We aren't that far from the asylum." Hunter said as he stretched, already used to getting his wheels shot or slashed.

He worked in an asylum and some of the cititzens of Happy Harbor didn't really like the idea of 'psychos' being free in their town. He knew this was most probably just a group of teenagers doing their best to 'save' the town.

"Are you sure you want to step out? Those dudes might still be out there." Jason pointed out as Raquel made her way to the back, making sure that everyone was safe.

"Look, kid, I've been working for way longer than you, so just keep your mouth shut."

As they started an argument, Conner noticed something. "Guys... We can leave."

This got the attention of all the teens, Diana, Shawn, and Roy too busy with Hunter's and Jason's argument to overhear. Raquel's eyes widened, but Wallace only smiled evilly.

"Dani, June, you ready?" He asked both girls, who only smiled and nodded. "Now!" He yelled, and suddenly the three were jumping over the seats to the Doctor and officers.

They attacked, knocking the five adults out in only a few seconds, leaving the rest of the teens gaping or smiling. Wallace opened the door to the bus, taking all the cash from Diana, Roy, and Jason as Dani and June stepped out of the bus, backpacks on their shoulders. He smiled at the teens that were still standing, then pointed at the opened door.

"To freedom?"

**Thank you for all the OCs. And don't worry, everything will be explained. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

After three hours of hiking down the mountainside and avoiding people and cars as they drove by, seeing how most of those people would be workers or associates of the Asylum and would know from their clothing where they belonged.

"I can't believe what just happened." Robin said, looking behind him every few seconds as they descended their final hill.

Wallace smirked at him, then he turned into Rudolph. "Don't worry, Robin. Nothing can get us anymore. We're free from that horrible asylum and their people and with Wallace's and Vallace's plan, nothing will hurt us ever again."

Robin's eyes widened at Rudolph's words, but the group quickly reached the edge of town, leaving him to gasp when he saw the town for the first time since he was first taken to the Asylum. It was a normal town, with trees aligning the streets, people walking down the sidewalks, cars running down, and kids playing all around.

But this was new to them, the same teens who had been locked up for so long.

"This is beautiful." Megan said as she saw a little kid running into a store, the shopping mall just to the left of them.

"I can't believe they actually kept this from us." Conner agreed, smiling as she slowly stepped towards him.

"And I can't believe you kidnapped me!" Raquel growled as she struggled with her bonds, glaring at all of them through her glasses.

After they had gotten out of the bus; with Raquel still inside, shocked at what had happened; the patients had decided that they couldn't leave her behind. She already knew too much and she might end up being a liability for them.

So, Kaldur took off his jacket; leaving some of the other teens shocked when they saw the tattoos that ran up his arms into his back. And the gills on his neck.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked as he walked back into the bus, leaving them in a stunned silence.

"Did you?" Artemis quietly asked the rest as they just stood there, allowing Kaldur to do whatever he was going to do.

When he came back, Raquel was cursing at him and yelling, her hands tied behind her back as Kaldur carried her over his shoulder. The assistant nurse was furious at what was happening and she was proving it.

And they had trekked down the various hills, cliffs, and mountains that composed Mt. Justice, Conner, Kaldur, and Wallace alternating over who would have to carry Raquel. Because there was no way that they were going to allow her to walk by herself.

Now that they had reached the main town, Wallace was smirking once more. "Guys, we can't go around dressed like this. A couple of kids wearing the almost exact same clothing in varying colors is sure to draw the attention of everyone." This time it was Ember who spoke, eyes wide at the sight of the outside.

Wallace's smirk never left his face as he raised the three wallets he stole. "Don't worry about it, I've got it covered."

Dani smiled evilly as Wendy came out, exclaiming, "Shopping spree!"

All of the girls of the group cheered up at this, happy that they would finally choose what they were going to wear, all the while the boys groaned. Women and shopping. This was going to be hell for them.

The group of odd teens crossed the road that separated them from civilization, heading into the mall as as the boys prepared themselves for the craziest time of their life. The first thing they did was head into the Sears, deciding it would be best to get the boys dressed so the girls could spend the rest of the time on them.

"We'll need at least a week's worth of clothing if we want to survive out here." Conner told them, being the one they trusted the most with information of the outside world because he was the freshest into the Asylum.

"We're also going to be needing jobs. There's no way that we can survive on these losers money only." Wallace told them, skimming through the shirts in the racks and shelves to pick the ones he wanted.

The girls were either standing or seating on the floor as the boys looked through the clothing, all of them patiently waiting for them to finish so they could move on to them. The guys were searching for clothes for almost a half hour, leaving the girls annoyed.

"Could you be any slower?" Wendy asked, her arms filled with hangers as she interrupted Vallace's search.

"Vell, yes I could, Vendy." Vallace pointed out, frowning slightly because he knew that Wally's personalities couldn't come out as much as they would like if they wanted to fit in while they were here. "Now, please control yourself until we can find clothing for you."

Wendy sighed in exasperation, then perked up, "You know, it would be weird if someone saw Wally looking for women clothing, so I'm just going to head over to the skinny jeans and tight shirts in the guy's section to find my things!"

"No, Wendy, it'll be just as weird to have a guy buying different kinds of clothing!" Wally warned, making the girl pout once more.

"If it's like that, then I'll _never_ buy anything for me. Can't I buy just one skinny jean and two shirts? Just that?" Robin's eyes were wide, seeing how this was the first time that Wendy actually bargained with anyone.

"Fine. Just... Nothing _too_ girly." Wallace said, then turned into Wendy once more, who jumped up and clapped.

"Yay!" And with that she took off running to the skinny jeans, leaving Robin smiling.

"Where did Wally go?" Conner asked as he walked towards the bird, his clothing in his arm.

"He's Wendy right now, and she went to find a pair of skinny jeans and two shirts. They decided it would be weird for Wally to buy women clothing, so they chose this." Robin filled him in, which left Conner nodding.

"Makes sense." Then he scrunched his face up in thought, thinking of something actually pretty perverted.

"What's wrong, Conner?" Kaldur asked, walking towards the two with all the items he was going to buy in hand.

He had been limited to long sleeved shirts, scarves, and jackets with tall collars, along with a few jeans, and of course, underwear.

"I just thought of something..." Conner mumbled, then grabbed Kaldur and took him to the side. "When Wally changes into Wendy... does he lose his?" Conner whispered, motioning with his eyes, leaving Kaldur wondering what was wrong with him.

"Lose his what, Conner?" Kaldur whispered, knowing that whatever this was, Robin was not to overhear it.

"His, you know." Conner said once more, then did some obscene hand gestures, making Kaldur's eyes widen in shock.

"Conner!" He scolded, glaring at the younger teen, but then thought on this. "...That is actually a good question."

Conner nodded, knowing it was a good question, then smirked as Kaldur also thought on this. After a few minutes of thinking, Kaldur finally decided, "I do not want to know."

Conner actually smiled at this, a real smile, then turned as Dani walked towards them. There was something different about her, Conner noted, but he just could not put his finger on it.

"Y'all finished? Wendy's done with 'er stuff so the rest're goin' ta pay." She informed them, which made both boys nod as they noticed Robin had left them after deciding they were stupid.

"Where's Robin?" Kaldur asked as they walked to the front desk.

"Oh, he left while y'all had yer stare down, went ahead with the rest of the gals ta Hot Topic." She informed them, making Conner frown.

"Dani, are you feeling alright? And what's up with the accent?" He asked, the three reaching the cashier and placing the money on the counter so the lady could ring them up.

Dani only glared at them, then said, "Wallace, Ah'll be headin' towards anywhere that has Western clothing, yuh hear? Ah'll meet up with the rest later."

With that she left, leaving Conner and Kaldur staring after her while wondering what they had done wrong. Wallace only smiled evilly, shook his head, and said, "Idiots." Then turned to the cashier.

"Will that be everything?" The woman asked, having scanned everything while the teens spoke.

"Yes, it will be." Wallace said, smiling charmingly at her.

The woman giggled as he winked at her, then said, "Please pass the card."

Wallace did as told, passing Roy's card first, seeing how they looked the most alike. "Please put in the pin."

Wallace also did this, making Kaldur and Conner look at each other in shock. "Have a nice day." Wallace said, grabbing all of the bags and handing most to both boys.

"You too, Mr. Harper."

The three boys left the store with the clothing, and as soon as they were far from ear shot, Conner asked, "How did you do that? The pin, I mean. It's not like Roy just gave it to you."

Wallace smirked and said, "When Wally and Rudolph are good kids, officers tend to get careless around you. And with mine and Vallace's keen eyes and our all around intelligence, it really wasn't all that hard to get the idiots' pin numbers."

Conner smirked and nodded, all the while Kaldur only nodded. He did not normally condone thievery and illegal things, but this was one of the moments that it was either keep your morals, or go back to your own personal hell. Which would the normal person choose? Exactly.

They continued walking until they reached Hot Topic, where the girls were picking out jewelry and June a wrestling shirt.

"Why would you want a shirt that tells a fella to kick someone's ass?" Robin asked, still confused with the puzzle that was June.

"I like Sheamus. He's Irish, ginger, and loves to fight. Athena tells me that he is a very good influence." She explained softly, eyes drooping slightly as she looked for a small shirt of the green ones.

Robin scratched at the back of his neck, but shrugged and went to help Artemis find jewelry. Wallace smirked at Robin's state, then walked towards June.

"Your fighting skills have gotten better. Is Athena proud?"

June looked up, eyes closed as she nodded. "Very. And she tells me that Ares is also impressed at how much I've improved. Thank you for all the help, Wallace. And tell Vallace thanks, too."

Wallace chuckled at her, then turned to the rest of the gang, calling over the loud music. "Minions, time to wrap this up! We still have to looks for real clothing for you!"

All he got as answers were 'Hold your horses' or groans, and Artemis even showed him the middle finger, which made him chuckle. He waited in the counter as his group looked for stuff, the cashier chewing gum as she looked him over.

"You guys in a camp or something?" She asked, her hot pink hair sticking up all over the place because of hair gel as she looked at the matching suits.

Wallace smirked at her, nodding. "Yeah, we are. Justice Camp, they call us. We're working on some very sciency stuff there."

She raised an eyebrow, "Never heard of it."

"You're not supposed to. Only the kids that are _really _good in Science and Math are even alerted about it." He explained, which made her nod as she blew a gum bubble.

"Makes sense."

And after that, his group came to the counter, throwing various articles on it while Ember and Megan giggled. "Best shopping spree ever!" They said at the same time, making Wallace nod.

"I know, girls. Now go ahead and look for Dani. Me and the guys have this." He told them, which made both girls giggle once more as they took off running, dragging Raquel with them as June and the two other girls followed.

"Will that be all, kid?" The cashier asked, her green eyes shining with uninterest as she scanned the items.

Wallace looked over, then said, "I'll have another Sheamus shirt. Robin, grab it for me, will you?"

The younger nodded and looked for it, and gave it to the cashier, who also rang it up. As they left the store with all their bags, Robin walked up to Wallace, whispering, "When are you going to tell us when you planned all this?"

Wallace's smile was wiped off after the question, replaced by a serious frown. "When we're dressed and looking normal and gone from Happy Harbor."

Robin halted at this, making Henry bump into him. "We're leaving Happy Harbor?" Robin asked, reality now hitting him.

This little jail break... If it went like Wallace seemed to be planning it... He would never see Bruce or Alfred ever again.

_"Don't worry, son, we'll be here with you."_ His parents said, but Robin still shook his head, not wanting to believe.

"Of course we are, Robin. There's no way we can stay here once the White Coats put our pictures up. There's only a matter of time before they close off the town and start zeroing in on us." Wallace explained, then wrapped an arm around the younger, saying, "Hey, don't look so glum. This is our new life. A life of freedom and no rules. Just you wait. We'll be living like kings and queens in no time."

**Please review. Also, there's a poll on my profile and I really want to see what you guys answer. So go.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Gather round, dear children, I'll take thee away... Into a land of enchantment..." Zatanna sang along with June, both girls seemingly floating around the rooms of the house as the rest of the teens went about doing their own thing.

Conner and Megan were lying on one of the beds in the biggest room, enjoying television shows they had also been depraved of. In the asylum, they had only been allowed educational television, like the History channel, but not Cartoon Network or A&E. Some of the best channels. Ember and Henry were also lying on their own bed, sleeping after their long day of travel. A door to their left was open, allowing Zatana and June to float onto the next room.

There Robin, Kaldur, and Wally were all staying, the three boys doing different things. Robin was catching up on the WWE, happy that he was finally able to watch violent shows once more. Wallace and Vallace were arguing once more, but unlike the other times when they fought over stupid things, they were fighting over where they would be going next. And Kaldur was accommodating his clothing, humming a mystical sounding sound as he did so.

"Come little children; the time's come to play;" June sang alone, her eyes closed as she swayed, gliding into the room with Artemis and the last two girls to have traveled with them.

"Here in my garden of sha-adows!" Zatanna finished along with her, causing Artemis to raise an eyebrow.

"She can speak English?" Artemis asked, looking over at the younger girl over her book.

She had taken the big bed in the middle of the room with her book, deciding it was about time she caught up with the new books. A story named Crimson Falls seemed good enough.

"Of course she can." The pale skinned and white haired girl answered, looking up from the animal in front of her and her friend.

She was eleven years old, just like June, but that, her hair, and her pale skin was all she had in common with the other girl. Unlike June; who was taken to the Asylum because of schizophrenia; Tala was forced in there because of being a wild child. And it wasn't the kind to party and do drugs... No, that would actually be normal. She was in the Asylum because she was raised in the woods and acted like an animal.

"Nobody told me." Artemis said, eyebrow raised as she looked at the girls on the floor.

Her companion stared at the animal in front of her with glittering green eyes, observing it as she held her hand out to it to give it food. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, with a huge green hoodie covering most of her body. But, oddly enough, she wore extremely short pants with some hiking boots.

"What's Modo telling you, Ames?" Tala asked her friend, who smiled up at her.

"He says he's really liking these rats." Amelia answered, smiling up at her friend as she did so.

"Come now, dear children, I swear I'll behave!" June now sang, grabbing the three girl's attention.

"I'll take thee all to Wally's chat!" Zatanna sang, then smiled evilly as Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Meeting?" The three girls asked at the same time, making both of the 'strange' girls nod.

"Athena said it's about time the Fish were explained why we broke out." June answered, all the while Zatanna smiled creepily.

_"Siht lliw eb nuf."_ She said, which made June nod.

"You know it, sister." June told her, which made Artemis roll her eyes.

"I cannot believe I actually thought she could be normal." Artemis groaned, placing her book down on the bed as she got up.

_"Dna I t'nac eveileb ouy yllautca did ruoy riah ekil taht."_ Zatanna answered, smirking at the blonde girl.

Artemis only shook her head as her other two companions got up from the floor. "So... Who's going to speak? Wallace, Vallace, Rudolph, Wendy, or Wally?" Tala asked June as the gliding teen lead them away, humming to herself with her eyes closed.

"Athena says it shall be Wallace or Wally... Vallace and the rest most probably decided that they wanted Wally to finally speak him mind and show his friends who he really is." June answered, somehow walking down the corridor with eyes closed without bumping into a single object.

"I can't believe he has so many hims! You have any idea how awesome that would be?" Tala asked excitedly as she jumped up and down, Amelia smiling as she cooed at the iguana on her shoulder.

"That wouldn't be awesome, Tala. It would be weird and strange. Much like Wally." Artemis snorted, shaking her head as they five girls made their way to the main living room.

The rest of the group was already in there, Conner and Megan sitting together on the love seat while Ember and Henry sat on the floor, smiling and cuddling as if they had just started dating. Robin, Kaldur, and Raquel on the couch, with enough space left for Zatanna and June. Artemis quickly went to one of the chairs that was left, leaving Amelia and Tala to sit down on the floor.

Wally was standing in front of them, smirking and his body language showing that he was actually Wallace right now.

"Hello, my kiddies." He said, smiling as he got a glare from Artemis. "I bet you're all wondering just how I; the mastermind of everything that exists; and an idiot like Vallace could come up with such a cool plan-" He was going to continue, but Vallace interrupted him.

"You _dumkopf_! How many times must I tell you that this vas _my_ idea? I came up with it, und if it weren't for you, ve vouldn't have had to take young Raquel!"

Wallace rolled his eyes, saying, "Eh, potatoe, tomato. Nobody cares, German trash."

"I resent that!"

"Und I resent you, but that doesn't mean I'm not stuck with you!" Wallace yelled at his left, making Kaldur shake his head.

"Can they not go a few seconds without fighting?" He asked, secretly wishing to go back to Atlantis.

"I have no idea, Fish Sticks." Robin answered, smiling as Kaldur playfully glared at him.

Even though he had proved he really was a kind of mutant, Robin had still been a good friend and had not been afraid at all. Most probably because he still saw his parents, but Kaldur didn't find himself bothered so much anymore.

"I will shove a stick right up your ass, Vallace!" Wallace yelled as he rolled around on the floor, punching himself.

"You'll be sticking yourself, you idiot! Und you vonder vhy the Führer vanted to help!" Vallace yelled back, punching at his arms and legs.

Artemis groaned as June giggled quietly, then looked around, noticing that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Dany?"

June smiled at her, but Robin was who answered. "You don't remember? She split with us before we left Happy Harbor, saying she was going to try to find her real father. She even kidnapped a horse with some cowboy supplies."

Artemis nodded, suddenly remembering the scene of Dany whooping as a bunch of ranch hands ran after her, her black horse neighing in protest as they tried to grab him.

"I can't belive she left us." Suddenly Wallace and Vallace had turned into Wendy, who was pouting. "Who am I going to discuss hot fictional characters with now?"

Artemis rolled her eyes at the pouting girl, then asked, "Why in the world did she go off on her own? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Well, it might be to a normal person." Now it was Wallace who spoke, making Artemis raise an eyebrow. "Right, right, you didn't hear about the tragedy of the Saunders' family."

Now everyone was paying attention to him, and he smirked evilly. "What? Do you now want to know what great tragedy befell Danielle West?"

Robin nodded wildly, hugging his plushie tightly. "Okay then." With that he ran to the lights and dimmed them, smiling evilly. "It happened a long time ago when she was only six years old..."

**And I'm goint to leave it like that. I'm so sorry I have not updated in so long, but 10th grader is way harder than I expected. But I'm adjusting. Don't worry.**

**Anyways, now I'm going to go a bit in depth into the stories of the different teens. Please review.**

**And if you can, please check out my poll if you still haven't.**


End file.
